


Adjusting

by NotebookishType



Series: Love and Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, No Incest, One Shot, Pining, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke is still adjusting to the fact that he and Leia are siblings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _February 5th: Wistful - 100 words - What could have been? Oh, if only they were here now!_

Luke’s chest grew tight as he spotted Leia enter the briefing room. Han was close behind, hand resting at the small of her back, unconcerned by their surroundings. Leia brushed Han away, smile radiating warmth.

Luke tried not to imagine what it would feel like to touch her that way, to have that smile all to himself.

He sighed.

It was silly to be jealous of Han; he wasn't the obstacle. They were twins. That reality was still settling into place. He’d been smitten with her for four years; they’d only been siblings for four weeks.

It would take time.


End file.
